Socializing
by SapphireDragonFly
Summary: Hinata finally admits to Naruto that she loves him and he doesn't return her feelings. When making friends with Sasuke during her heartbreak will this new friendship turn into something more? Pairing Hinata x Sasuke
1. The Beginning Of A Friendship

The begining of a friendship

Hinata Huuga had finally gained up the courage to admit to Naruto that she loved him. And of course Naruto just had to not feel the same way and he turned her down. Hinata had then ran into the forest crying her eyes out. And if her day couldn't get any worse it just had to start raining. And she was lost.

She decided to keep on runing until she found some sort of shelter. Then she heard something. It sounded like someone training. Hinata decided to check it out. As she approched the area Hinata she couldn't belive her bad luck. There standing a few feet away was Sakura. The woman that Naruto was in love with. Hinata was starting to cry agian but she hid behind the bushes as she saw someone else there too approaching Sakura. None other than Sasuke Uchiha.

" Hey Sasuke!" Sakura happily yelled.

"What are you doing out in the rain Sakura?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Well I knew you were in the area training and I wanted to tell you it was going to rain soon. I came a bit late though. We should both go back now." Sakura replied

**Inner Sakura "Yea alone time with Sasuke. He'll hold me in the rain and keep me warm. Cha!"**

Sasuke said "I don't plan on going back for anthor few hours. Go on without me or your going to catch a cold."

"But Sasuke you'll catch a cold!"

"I don't really care just go."

"But-"

"Just go."

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she started runing back to the village. After Sakura was out of sight Sasuke started training.

Hinata's Pov

'Just great I'm soaking wet hiding behind the bushes. And I can't belive Sakura, she doesn't even realise how lucky she is to have Naruto's love yet she wants Sasuke's. All he is, is good looks and smarts. What about the personalitly. Even if he does have a good one Sakura oviously only likes him for his looks.'

Just then Sasuke stopped training.

'He's looking right at my direction! He knows I'm here!'

Sasuke then smirked and said "You know your going to catch a cold...Hinata."

Hinata got out of her hiding place and walk toward Sasuke so they were only 3 feet away. There were tears visable on Hinata's face but she didn't wipe them away hoping Sasuke would think it was just the rain. Sasuke then dropped the smirk.

Hinata studerd "I-I just got lost and I w-was-"

"Too nervous to ask me?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"Have you been crying?" Sasuke asked a little concerned.

"N-no"

"Does it have something to do with Naruto?"

"N-no of course n-n-not N-narut-" Just then Hinata started bursting into tears. Sasuke didn't really know what to do so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his chin on her head.

"It's ok, just...just tell me what happened." Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata started to relax a little then she said "I-I finally admited that I l-love him and h-he...h-he turned me down" Hinata started crying agian. Sasuke just held her tighter hoping she would calm down. After a few mintues Hinata calmed down and got out of Sasuke's embrace and sat down on the wet grass and put her knees to her chin. Sasuke sat right next to her and did the same.

Sasuke spoke up and said "Honestly I can't tell you that I know how you feel. I can acually relate more to Naruto then to you at the moment. You love Naruto he doesn't love you back. Sakura loves me and I don't love her back. But there is a difference. Your not annoying like she is, you don't really let your feelings for Naruto interupt your training or missions it acually motivates you. Sakura spends more time thinking about me than training. And the thing that makes you much better than Sakura is the fact that you can like someone for there inside then by their outside. And Naruto is stupid for liking Sakura over you."

Hinata asked "How do you k-know all this s-stuff?"

"Well when you don't talk as much as I do you become very observant. You understand that right?"

"Yea...Y-you know h-honestly I-I knew that you could be nice. J-just because a person isn't good at socializing doesn't mean their mean. I know that you can be mean to N-Naruto and S-Sakura but thats just because they do speicffically bother you the most. I wouldn't really know how that feels but it doesn't seam fun. I bet your a fun person its just that you don't show it because your nervous that you will be rejected. Also since you haven't had a great life so far its hard to start one now. I know t-thats how I feel...Mabye its not how y-you feel and I'm just talking about m-myself. G-gomen."

"No your actually right. Wow. No ones really understood that much about me before."

"You understand a lot about me too. Thank you for telling me." Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled. Sasuke returned the smile. (yes a real smile!)

"Thank you for telling me too." Sasuke replied. Then the rain slowly started to stop. It was still dark out though because now it was already 9:00p.m. The moon was shing brightly though.

Hinata said "You know I could just fall asleep right here."

"Then why don't we. I was planing on doing that today if the rain stopped anyway." Sasuke said.

"Really? wow. Well I would love to." Hinata said happily. Then Hinata lyed down on the grass. Sasuke did the same. He then put one arm behind his head and the other around Hinata's shoulder's and pulled her to his chest. Hinata blushed a deep red.

"G-good N-night S-Sasuke-san" Hinata said nervously.

"You can call me Sasuke-kun or Sasuke."

"Ok S-Sasuke-k-kun"

"Also Hinata-chan I noticed earlyer you started to stop studdering. You don't have to be nervous with me. Although you don't have to completely stop studdering. It's cute." Sasuke said and then smirked as Hinata turned 10 shades of red.

Hinata said "I'm not nervous with you anymore just a little e-embaressed."

Sasuke said with the smirk still on "It's ok. Good night."

"Night"

As they slept Sasuke uncousiously lowered his arm to around Hinata's waist while she snuggled up closer to him.


	2. Fate And Socializing

Hi everyone thanks so much for the reviews. Seeing them made me so happy!

Sasuke- Oh great now you got her encouraged!

I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now if you don't mind Sasuke-kun the disclaimer plz.

Sasuke- Dragonfly doesn't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**Fate and Socializing**

It had now been a week since that stormy night had occurred. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had been on a mission and were getting back. Hinata was nervous to see Naruto. She was afraid she might she might cry if she saw him. She decided she wasn't angry at Sakura. How could she be. Its not like she even encouraged Naruto to like her. And then there was Sasuke. Hinata was a little nervous to see him again. She had told him she wouldn't be but just the thought of seeing him made her heart beat faster. She couldn't explain what she was feeling though.

So anyway here Hinata was waiting patiently at Kohona's gates for the said three to return. In hand she was carrying a box of food she made herself for them to eat. She hoped they would like it. Hinata was always complemented on her cooking but she was still nervous. As she was pondering over if they would like it she almost screamed when Naruto jumped in front of her and he said "Hi, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata started blushing and said "Hi N-Naruto-kun. I-I made f-food for a-all of y-you I-I h-hope you l-like it."

"Huh? What did you say? You were stuttering too much." Naruto said with a big question mark appearing above his forehead.

Sasuke said nicely "Thank you Hinata I'm sure we'll love it."

Sakura and Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Even Hinata was slightly surprised. She didn't expect him to be that nice.

Naruto asked "Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke?"

Sasuke said with a glare directed at Naruto "It's me you dobe. I was only being polite unlike you."

Naruto asked dumbly "What did I do wrong!? I was only asking Hinata-chan what she had said cause I didn't hear her teme."

Before the arguing could get any further Hinata said trying not to stutter this time to show Sasuke she has changed a bit too over the week "It's fine. I only said that I made food and I hope you guys like it."

Naruto asked "Who are you and what have you done to Hinata?"

Sakura asked "What's going on first Sasuke's nice to _her_ and now Hinata isn't stuttering."

**Inner Sakura "Why is Sasuke being nice to _her_ and not me!!!!"**

"Hinata can talk without having to stutter just like I can talk without needing to be rude. Actually if anyone is rude at the moment its both you Naruto, and you Sakura." Sasuke replied getting angry.

"It's ok Sasuke-k-kun you don't have to get angry. Let's just go and eat." Hinata said.

Naruto happily said "Yay food!!!!"

Meanwhile** Inner Sakura screamed "She said kun!!! She called him Sasuke-kun!!! How dare she!!!**

First they went to the Hokage to hand in there reports on how the mission went. Then they all went and found a nice picnic spot to eat. They sat on a blanket that Hinata had brought along and began to eat.

"Yum Hinata this is delicious!" Naruto said happily.

"You made this well Hinata" Sasuke said.

Hinata said "T-Thank's you guys."

**Inner Sakura "What is going on here!"**

Through the meal there was talking. Naruto talked the most and Sakura talked the least. Naruto was now talking about how much ramen he had during the week.

Naruto said "I had let's see 14 bowls no no 18 bowls yea! 18 bowls of ramen this week!"

A poofing sound was heard and Kakashi said "And I didn't have any ramen all week."

Naruto jumped up and screamed "Kakashi-sensei you scared me!"

Sakura asked "What are you doing here sensei?"

Kakashi replied "I need to talk to both you Naruto and Sakura about something. And I'll treat you two to ramen. I'll tell you why when you get there. Go on I'll walk with you."

"Yay ramen!!!!" Naruto sang.

**Inner Sakura was going crazy screaming "No my Sasuke is being left alone with _her_!!!!!!!!"**

Sasuke asked "Why aren't you going to tell me too?"

Kakashi said "In moments you will understand trust me."

Sakura and Naruto were now ready.

Kakshi said "Go on ahead I'll be two steps behind you."

Naruto and Sakura walked on after saying there goodbyes.

Kakashi then turned toward Sasuke and Hinata and winked before poofing two steps in front of Naruto and Sakura walking with them. Once they were out of sight Hinata said "I-I wonder what K-kakashi s-sensei thinks"

Sasuke said "I don't really care what he's up to. And remember you don't have to stutter with me. Although I see you've improved. That's good." He smiled slightly at his last coment.

Hinata blushed a little and said "I've seen your change too."

Sasuke asked as he laid down putting his arms behind his head. "So how was your week?"

Hinata said "Uneventful. No missions."

"That's better then dealing with a whining Naruto and a fan girl for a teammate for an entire week long mission."

"I guess I wouldn't know" Hinata said as she laid down and curled up by Sasuke, putting one arm under her head.

For a few minutes Sasuke and Hinata just laid there in a peaceful moment neither one needing to say anything.

Then Sasuke said "Isn't it weird. It's our second time really talking and both times its in the same area."

All of a sudden it started driziling.

"And now it's slightly raining too." Sasuke finished.

"I think it's fate"

Sasuke turned over a little completely facing Hinata.

"Don't start acting like your cousin now."

Hinata let out a giggle.

"Well then what would you call it?"

Sasuke thought for a moment and said "A time of socializing."

Hinata thought about what Sasuke just said.

"Your right"

"Of course I am" Sasuke smirked.

Hinata blushed. Sasuke leaned in a bit closer to Hinata and she did the same until their noses were touching. They both closed their eyes as Sasuke bent his head down a bit so there lips were now touching. As they kissed Sasuke move one of his arms to around Hinata's waist while she brought one of her hands up to his hair and tangled her fingers into it. After awhile they both finally had to pull apart for air. They were both breathing heavily while staring into each others eyes seeing the same feeling for one another that still couldn't be described. As time had passed the rain completely stopped similar to how it was a week ago.

Hinata smiled and said while moving her arm from Sasuke's hair to his chest "Fate."

Sasuke smiled and added "and Socializing."

Wow I am so proud of myself! I pulled of the kissing scene. I hadn't even been thinking about it. I was just writing the story and I relized it would be a good time for a kiss. It was gonna come eventually. Why not make it sooner then later.

Well anyway plz review. I'll look foward to reading them.

-Dragonfly


	3. Boyfriend And Girlfriend

Wow I got sooooo many reviews I'm sooooo happy :)

Thank you all sooooo much!!!!!!

Naruto- You said so 3 times!

Sasuke- Great you learned how to state the obvious dobe what's next?

Naruto-Hey!

Enough you two save it for after the story. Kakashi when your ready...

Kakashi-Dragonfly does not own Naruto she owns this fanfic

Naruto-Why does Sensai get to state the obvious and I can't?

Kakasi-I am the sensai that's why :)

Ok enough lets begin. Once agian I do not own Naruto.

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

Sasuke and Hinata have now been having chats with one another once a week. It became a thing they did. Every Saturday they would meet in the woods at about 9:00 p.m. and the wouldn't leave till the next at around 9:00 a.m. Ever since that time they kissed more like made-out they had both been to nervous to agian. So it was left unspoken but in there minds...it was bugging them like crazy.

Well today was Saturday at 7:00 p.m. Hinata was in her room writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just bought this yesterday. I thought it would be good to right down what I've been feeling instead of keeping it bolted up inside. Sasuke suggested I do this. Well I don't need to tell about the past so I'll just write whats been going on now._

_Today is going to be 3 weeks since the time Sasuke and I kissed. I really liked it. I wish we could again. What if he doesn't feel the same way as me though. I'm actually over Naruto. I never thought that could happen but it did. Sasuke has been there for me now. It would be nice if he ..became my boyfriend. I'm just too nervous to get rejected again._

Hinata stopped writing and starting crying onto the diary. Hinata then put her diary in her backpack. She didnt feel like writing anymore. She needed to cheer herself up because she didn't want to cry when she saw Sasuke later. So she wiped her tears away got up and went outside for some fresh air.

Hinata walk around for about 15 minutes until she saw Sasuke of all people. She was about to go the other way but he saw her and called out to her. She walked over to him.

"H-hi Sasuke-k-kun" She said trying not to sound like she was crying before.

Sasuke stared at her and then asked "Ok what's wrong?"

"N-nothing why w-would there be anything w-wrong?"

"Your stuttering agian. You haven't stuttered to me in the longest time now. I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

"Like I said n-nothing."

Sasuke gave her an angry look. "Hinata!"

"Ok there is something that's been on my mind that's all. It's nothing that major. You don't need to worry about it."

"I'll decide that for myself after you tell me."

Hinata's Pov

'Oh no he's staring at me. It's so hard to say no. I can't tell him though. Not now.'

"How's a-about I tell you tonight so I can acually think about things a b-bit more. ok?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "Ok...I guess. You will tell me tonight though."

"Yes I promise. Bye Sasuke."

Hinata then walked away quickly.

'Omg that was close. I'm going to have to tell him though! What am I going to do!!!"

Sasuke's Pov

'I wonder what's going on with Hinata. I hope she's ok. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend but I'm a bit nervous to do that. I've never done that before. Everyone just assumes I'm not nervous about everything and I'm perfect but the truth is I'm far from perfect. Just because I always keep my cool doesn't mean I'm not exploding on the inside. That's why I would never date someone like Sakura or Ino because they wouldn't understand. But Hinata is different. Wait what's that. I've been thinking so much I didn't notice this. Hinata must have dropped it. I'll give it back to her tonight. Let's see...Hinata's Diary.

Maybe this will say what's she's been thinking. I should let her keep her privacy though. But it could be something very bad and I need to help her So I will read it."

Sasuke then walked home with book in hand. Once he arrived home and took off his socks and shoes he went to his bed and opened to the first page.

'There seem to be tear stains I wonder if she was crying.'

_Dear Diary,_

_I just bought this yesterday. I thought it would be good to right down what i've been feeling instead of keeping it bolted up inside. Sasuke suggested I do this. Well I don't need to tell about the past so I'll just write whats been going on now._

'Wow she bought this because I told her to. Now I'm really glad I did.'

_Today is going to be 3 weeks since the time Sasuke and I kissed._

'She wrote about it! Maybe I shouldn't read this. It's very personal. But there are tears on the page. What if she was crying because of the kiss. Then she is crying because of me! I thought she had maybe liked it but i don't know. I'll just read the rest.'

_I really liked it.I wish we could again. What if he doesn't feel the same way as me though. I'm actually over Naruto. I never thought that could happen but it did. Sasuke has been there for me now. It would be nice if he ..became my boyfriend. I'm just too nervous to get rejected again._

'She feels the same way I do. She was only crying because...because of Naruto! Since he rerjected her she thinks I will too. Well tonight I will make it a night Hinata will never forget'

With that last thought Sasuke went out to get things prepared.

Hinata's Pov

'Where is my diary!? Did I drop it! Oh no what if Sasuke has it! What am I going to do. Ok don't jump to the wrong conclusions. It can't be that far. But I looked everywhere. I bet someone picked it up. Oh no! Well when I see Sasuke and Act like nothing happened. I'll just tell Sasuke that I was nervous before because...um...because I haven't got a mission in a while and i'm probably going to get one soon and maybe even a big one. So a lot was on my mind. Good. That seems believable I guess. Well now to get ready.'

9:00 p.m. Normal Pov

Hinata arrived at the meeting place to see Sasuke waiting.

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

"Hi Hinata I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I know about earlier. I was just thinking about how I haven't got a mission in a while and there is a chance my next one could be big and I've had a lot on my mind."

"I believe you when you say you have a lot on your mind but the rest is a lie."

"Why would you s-say t-that Sasuke-k-kun?" Hinata said now getting nervous.

"Follow me and I'll tell you."

"O-ok"

Hinata followed Sasuke to a waterfall with flowers all around the place. Near the waterfall a table was set with food and a red rose in the middle.

"Did y-you do all this?"

"Yes I did."

Sasuke then took out of his pocket Hinata's diary and handed it to her. Her eyes became wide and scared.

Sasuke said "It's ok. I'm sorry I read it but I was worried something really bad was going on. I just didn't want the one I care for the most to be suffering."

"I'm ok Sasuke. I-If you don't wish to speak to me anymore I'll understand."

Sasuke then walked up to her and lifted up her chin with his index and thumb. Sasuke then started into Hinata's eyes fora brief moment before bending down and kissing her. The kiss didn't last long but Hinata was breathless.

She managed to say "Sasuke?"

Sasuke said "Of course I want to speak to you. Never think otherwise. I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Oh Sasuke!"

Hinata the hugged Sasuke real tight. At first Sasuke was frozen unable to think. It had been years since he received a real hug. It felt really nice. He then hugged back. They stayed like that for many minutes until finally letting go.

Sasuke said "Let's not wait for the foo to get cold. Let's eat."

"I'd love too."

The rest of the night was spent with Sasuke and Hinata enjoying a nice meal with great conversation. And yes the two of them kissed again that night followed by another in the morning. Sasuke and Hinata were enjoying their first night and morning as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Yay I finally finished Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long.

Happy Holiday everyone:)

Just so everyone knows I celebrate Hanukkah.

Also I should hopefully have another chapter by New Year's.

I might have a new story posted too. It won't be HinataxSasuke though. I'm not sure what yet. But don't worry it won't get in the way of this fanfic.

So again Happy Holidays:)

And thx so much for the great reviews:)


	4. Shower?

Yay I have a lot a reviews!!!!!! jumps up and down Yay!!!!!

Sasuke-Didn't I say two chapters ago not to get her encouraged. Now look what you've done.

What's wrong with being happy? Happy happy happy

Naruto- New Year.

Lol even I'm laughing.

Sasuke- Your just laughing because your crazy.

That's not nice. I'm not letting you do the disclaimer! Hinata if you will please.

Hinata- D-dragonfly doesn't own N-Naruto.

**Shower?**

After Sasuke and Hinata started dating they had been seeing each other almost everyday. Some nights Hinata would stay the night at Sasuke's. Of course she would tell her father that she was training all night. Of course that was only half true. Neji was starting to get suspicious. Neji and Hinata had gotten close after the chunin exams. They became like a real cousins. So naturally Neji figured something was going on. He decided to wait it out a bit.

Basically Sasuke and Hinata decided to keep their relationship a secret for a few reasons. If Hinata's father found out she was already dating he might do something bad to her or Sasuke and she didn't want to risk it. Telling Neji would probably be ok but she still wanted to try keeping the relationship secret. Then with Sasuke he didn't want people finding out because then his fan girls might try to hurt Hinata. He really had no idea what they would do be he wanted to stay on the safe side.

So today Hinata was over at Sasuke's. They were eating lunch that Hinata made. Hinata was a great cook. Once Hinata tried to teach Sasuke. It seems that the great Sasuke Uchiha can be bad at something. Well anyway things today were going great. They had just finished lunch and were about to clean up until a knock on the door was heard.

Sasuke said quickly to Hinata "Go to the bedroom."

She did as Sasuke walked to the door and opened it only to reveal Sakura. Yes his teammate came holding something. Sasuke just wanted to close the door in her face but decided to be polite.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Well I made lunch and I was wondering if we could eat it together."

"Sorry but I just ate. Could you leave now?"

"Well it took me awhile to get here do you think I could stay for a little bit?"

"No"

A noise was heard from the bedroom. It sounded like something falling.

Sasuke was quickly going to the bedroom and Sakura followed.

"Go home Sakura."

"No I want to help you if I can. Let me see what that noise was." Sakura pushed herself into Sasuke bedroom and saw none other than...

"Naruto?" Both Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Oh um...Hi Sakura-chan I just came to..uh fight Sasuke!"

Sasuke immediately realized it was really Hinata disguising herself as Naruto. Sakura on the other hand fell for it.

"Naruto its rude to go into other peoples houses without their permission."

Sasuke said "Isn't that what you did Sakura? I think I will fight Naruto. But Sakura I want you to leave. Now!"

Sakura realized she really wasn't wanted and left without another word being said. After "Naruto" was sure Sakura was gone "he" changed back into Hinata.

Sasuke said "That was a close one. What happened?"

"While I was waiting I saw your bed wasn't made so I decided to pass the time by making it and I accidently knocked over the alarm clock. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now what was I going to do before? I know this."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips. As they did this Sakura was walking home upset that Sasuke rather spend time with Naruto then with her. Speaking of Naruto wasn't that him only a few feet away running towards her. How could that be?

"Hey Sakura-chan What's up?" Naruto asks.

"How can you be here? You were just at Sasuke's ready to fight him."

"I've been eating ramen. What are you talking about?"

"It must be an imposter! Come Naruto someone is at Sasuke's pretending to be you!"

So now Naruto and Sakura were running towards Sasuke's. Once they arrive Naruto starts banging on the door screaming to open up the door or that he would break it down. Meanwhile in the bedroom Hinata's jacket was off along with Sasuke's shirt. When hearing Naruto they had immediately pulled away from each other. Sasuke told her to hide in the bathroom while he would deal with his teammates. So by the time Sasuke got to the door Naruto had already broke it down.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asks really irritated.

Sakura just blushes looking at Sasuke with no shirt on.

Naruto says "Sakura says there was a fake me here who challenged you. We came to help out. Cause I know you probably couldn't handle it yourself."

Sasuke said "It was obviously not you Naruto. That's why I told you to leave Sakura besides the fact I didn't want you here anyway. I dealt with the person. Their gone. You don't have to worry about it. Can you two leave...NOW!"

Naruto says "No. I think I'll check to see if there are any explosive tags or something that you missed. Wouldn't want perfect little Uchiha here getting hurt."

Sakura says "Yea Naruto is right we should look around."

**Inner Sakura 'I just want to look at Sasuke some more!'**

Before Sasuke could say no Naruto barged into the bedroom. He looked around and noticed Sasuke's shirt on his bed.

Naruto asked "Why aren't you wearing your shirt. It's not like its hot in here."

"I was going to take a shower you dobe."

Naruto continued looking around and saw a baggy beige jacket. He picked it up and stared at it. Sasuke got a little nervous but didn't let it show.

Naruto asked to himself "Haven't I seen this jacket before?"

"That's Hinata's jacket!" Sakura said.

**Inner Sakura 'What is Hinata's jacket doing here! Don't tell me she is with MY boyfriend!"**

Sasuke said "That's hers. She wasn't here though. The fake Naruto then turned into a fake Hinata of course I realized it was another fake so I beat that person a second time. I guess in battle the jacket came off and it didn't poof away I guess."

**Inner Sakura 'I knew he wasn't with her.'**

Sakura asked "Did you check for explosive tags?"

Sasuke said "Of course. Can you two leave now? I would like to take my shower!"

Sakura blushed and Naruto started walking out the door now hungry again. With the angry look Sasuke was giving them Sakura decided to leave too. Once they left Hinata came out of the bathroom.

"T-that was close" Hinata said.

"I know. I'm just really stressed out now."

"If you want I could give you a massage. I've never tried before but I'll give it a shot."

"Sure that would be great."

So Sasuke lay down on his bed. Back facing Hinata. Hinata sat on the side of the bed and leaned over Sasuke and started massaging his neck and shoulders. Her hands felt like and angel to Sasuke. They were so soft. He couldn't help but let out a moan. That encouraged Hinata as she moved her hands lower. Just then the door bell rang. Hinata immediately got off of Sasuke. Hinata went to the bathroom for just in case whoever was at the door walked into the bedroom. Sasuke walked up to the broken door to see Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here Nara?"

"What are you doing with a broken door and without a shirt?"

"Naruto broke the door. I'm wearing no shirt because I was going to take a shower. Back to my question. What are you doing here?"

"I lost a bet with Ino and now I have to distract you while she steals a towel from your bathroom. It's very troublesome."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He ran to the bathroom.

Shikamaru said to himself "It's just a towel. What's bugging him. It's too tiresome. I'm going home." He then started walking away.

Meanwhile Sasuke opened the door to his bathroom to find Ino and Sakura.

Sasuke looked surprised and still a little worried and asked "What are you two doing here?"

Ino said while blushing "Just um..."

Sasuke said "Never mind. Shikamaru already told me. So just leave. What brings you here _again_ Sakura?"

Sakura said "Oh I just left my _jacket_ here."

Sasuke thought 'I should of known. Thank god it's her. Smart move.'

Sasuke said "Ino you can leave now. Sakura look around for your jacket and then leave too."

Ino said "I'll wait for miss fore head here."

Sasuke said "I advice you to go now if you want to catch up to your teammate. I think he left by now."

Ino said "Just great. Well see you another time Sasuke-kun." She the ran out to catch up to Shikamaru.

Once she was out of sight "Sakura" turned into Hinata.

Sasuke asked "Is the world against us?"

Hinata said "Probably because I can now sense Kiba and Akamaru coming and I know he can smell me. He knows I'm here. So we have to think of something. He should be here any second."

Just then the bell rang.

Sasuke said "I'll get it. Just sit tight."

As Sasuke walked to the broken Kiba ran in.

"What are you doing here Inuzuka?"

"What do you think? Hinata is here I can smell her. Why is she here?"

Hinata then walked into the room.

"Kiba-kun What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you that. I am on a mission and I passed the area and then Akamaru noticed you were here. So I was confused and I came."

"Oh, well I'm here because...I was looking for Naruto-kun and I saw him come by here so I came. Sa-Uchiha-san said he just left so I was about to leave too."

"Ok now then Uchiha why aren't you wearing a shirt, why is Hinata's scent all over you, and why is your door broken?"

Sasuke answered "Originally before Naruto and then Hyuuga came unexpectantly I was going to take a shower. Obviously I still wasn't able to. The reason Hyuuga's scent is on me is probably because she bumped into me when trying to catch up with the dobe. The dobe was the one to break the door don't ask why. Can you go now? I've been wanting to take my shower for quite a while now."

"Ok ok I'm going. You coming Hinata-chan?"

"Um...I wasn't able to tell Naruto-kun what I wanted to tell him. He said he'd be back here in about 5 minutes so I'll wait for him. Uchiha-san says he doesn't mind."

"Um..ok I'll just go then." Kiba said a little confused.

After Kiba left Sasuke would of slammed the door if there was one.

Sasuke then asked partially to himself "Who's next? It might as well be everyone."

Just the Kakashi appeared out of nowhere literally.

"Sorry but I'm only one person. I have my book if it makes you feel any better." Kakashi said while holding up his book.

Sasuke said "You know what I don't care anymore. Hinata and I are dating.

Sasuke then wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist and the other behind her head. He then passionately kissed her. When they stopped they separated looking at not only Kakashi but Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and even Gai.

Kakashi then asked "Is this close enough to everyone?"

------------------------

Major cliffhanger. I think I'm going to end it here. I'm kidding I'm not that crazy.

Sasuke- You sure?

Yes I'm sure now back to the story

---------------------------------

Everyone was staring at Hinata and Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke hesitantly asked "What are you all doing here. One at a time."

Kakashi said "I came here just to say hi and to see if you could lend me a few bucks."

Gai said "I came here because I sensed Kakashi and wanted to challenge him."

Ino said "I came here because I ran into Sakura and Naruto. I was wondering how she was where she was since last I checked she was with you Sasuke.

Kiba said "I over heard what Ino said and told them that I just saw Hinata here."

Sakura said "I told them Naruto and I saw Hinata's jacket there and how you must of made up an excuse before."

Kiba said "Then I mentioned how Hinata said she was waiting for Naruto."

Shikamaru said "Then everyone headed here and Ino dragged me along."

Choji said "I saw everyone and decided to follow."

Neji, Tenten, and Lee then appeared.

Sasuke then asked "What are you three doing here?"

Lee answered "Looking for sensai. What is everyone doing here? Is there some sort of party that I did not know about?"

Gai answered "No Lee. It seems that two youthful beings have grown up and have started dating. Isn't it beautiful?"

Lee asked "OOOOhhhhhhhhhh! That is absolutely great who is this lucky youthful couple?"

Kakashi said "Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Huugha."

Lee said "Then I congratulate you two. A most unexpected couple."

Neji narrowed his eyes and said "Hinata when do you expect to tell your farther. If everyone here knows who knows how long until he finds out."

Hinata looked down and replied "I know."

Neji said "Come on Hinata let's go home."

"Ok Neji-niisan"

Soon after they left Gai ordered the rest of his team to leave. Shikamaru and Choji were able to leave unseen by Ino. Kiba left too deciding there was now no point in staying.

Sasuke said "Sakura, Ino, Naruto if you don't mind I would appreciate if you would leave now. I think I will actually take a shower this time."

And so Sasuke walked back into his house without another word being said. He noticed Hinata's jacket was still there. Well hopefully that means that Hinata will come by sooner then he thought. Well until then Sasuke was now finally going to take his nice long shower that he had told everyone he would take.

-------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was long. But it was so funny. I was laughing as I was typing.

Sasuke- Your just crazy. And Hinata and I didn't think it was funny at all.

Lee- I think it was very youthful.

Shikamaru- No it was just troublesome

Naruto- It was just weird believe it.

Ok now this is getting weird can you believe that Naruto?

Naruto -Why are you yelling at me!

You say believe it too much. Anyway thank you again for the wonderful reviews. And have a very happy happy happy

Naruto- New Year!


	5. Absolutely Perfect

Hello everyone.

This is the last chapter.

Sasuke- Finally!

It's only 5 chapters.

Lee- Will I be in this one?

You'll see. Disclamer someone.

Someone- Dragonfly doesn't own Naruto.

Who are you?

Someone- Someone.

Seriously Who are you?

Someone- I told you I'm Someone. That's my name.

XD

**Absolutely Perfect**

When Hinata came back home her and Neji were greeted by Hiashi.

Hiashi asked "Did you two run into each other or something?"

Neji answered "Yes, my sensai was looking for Kakashi-sensai and we found him with a bunch of other people including Hinata so we decided to walk home together."

Hiashi asked suspiciosly "And why were you with Kakashi, Hinata?"

"I-I w-was looking for N-Naruto and he was with Kakashi-sensai."

"Hm. Why aren't you wearing your jacket?"

"...Um..."

Neji said "I think she left it where we were."

"Ok then you should go get it now."

"Ok. I'll be back soon."

Hinata then ran out the door.

Hiashi asked "Neji, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, of course not Hiashi-sama."

"Fine. I'll be out for a bit. I'll be back when I can." Hiashi said and then left.

Neji sighed and said to himself, "Oh I hope Hiashi isn't following you, Hinata."

------------------------------------------

When Hinata got to Sasuke's she noticed that the door was still broken. Well it was only a half hour since she was here last. She walked in the house and called Sasuke's name but no one answered. Hinata then walked into Sasuke's bedroom. She saw Sasuke in nothing but a towel around his waist. Hinata turned her head away and blushed. That made Sasuke smirk. He walked over to her and brought his lips to her ear and whispered "I knew you'd be back. You forgot something."

Hinata shivered. Sasuke then put his fingers on Hinata's chin and moved her to face him. Hinata was blushing a hundred shades of red. Sasuke then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was short. The kiss was only a second.

Sasuke stepped away and went to his bed and picked up Hinata's jacket.

"It's a good thing you left this here; I wasn't sure when I would see you again since almost everyone found out about us."

Hinata said "I'm glad too. I'm going to have to tell my dad about you soon. I w-would like it if y-you could be there."

Sasuke said "Of course. Do I look like one of those people who would run and hide?"

Hinata giggled and walked up to him. She then wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck and kissed him.

"So the two of you are dating. Why haven't I been informed yet?"

Sasuke and Hinata immediately pulled away from each other. Hiashi was standing at the doorway.

"I-I was g-going to tell y-you soon."

"So I heard."

"You were here the w-whole time?"

"Yes. I decided to follow you. Never in your life have you taken off your jacket in public. I was suspicious."

Sasuke then spoke up and said "Well it's true, Hinata and I are dating."

"How long?"

"Few weeks."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"A little but I'll stand by Hinata no matter what happens."

"In any challenge you'll stay by her?"

"Yes"

"Hm... Your Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"Yes"

"Hinata do you love him?"

Hinata answered confidently, "Yes."

"Well if you two love each other there is no stopping you two from being together. The fact that you're a Uchiha helps. You seem like a good guy for Hinata. You stand by her even when facing me and in only a towel. You have my approval."

"Really?" Hinata asked, amazed at how easy it was.

"Yes. Now come Hinata we must go home now. This time don't forget your jacket."

"Ok"

-------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks Hianta and Sasuke went on actual dates. Everyone knew they were a couple. It took awhile but everyone accepted them being together except one person.

Sakura Haruno.

Yes Ino and Naruto moved on. Not long after Ino found out she started getting over Sasuke. She relized that Hinata was a good match with Hinata. Not long after that Naruto and Ino started dating. Naruto relized when seeing Sasuke with Hinata he did have some sort of feelings for Hinata. He also realized after seeing Hinata STILL going after Sasuke that he didn't love her. So he then moved on to Ino.

Sakura at the moment was siting on a bench sulking. Her thoughts were 'Why her! Why that Hyuuga. I don't understrand! He should be mine!" Sakura then saw Hinata and Sasuke walking by hand in hand. She ran up to them.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Want to go out for dinner?"

"No why would I want to go out with you? I'm dating Hinata."

"I see you go out with Ino though."

"She has a boyfriend and she's not obsessed with me. Hinata and Naruto were there too anyway."

"I don't see why we can't go out together alone."

"I'm not your boyfriend! Get it through your head Sakura. You know lately you've been making me really angry. I can't even consider you a friend anymore. Naruto and Ino are more my friends then you'll ever be."

Hinata said "Sasuke-kun don't be too mean."

Sakura yelled "Stay out of this slut!"

Sasuke then let go of Hinata's hand and slapped Sakura across the face.

"Don't you EVER call my Hinata a slut! If anyone is a slut it is you Sakura!"

Sasuke then grabbed Hinata and walked away.

Sakura thought 'Slut? Not a friend? He seriously hates me. What have I done?'

--------------------------

The next day Hinata and Sasuke were walking when they ran into Sakura.

Sasuke asked "What do you want Sakura?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said what I did. Here, please accept this."

Sakura pulled out of her bag two wrapped boxes. She handed one to Hinata and the other to Sasuke.

Hinata's was a dark blue and purple bracelet. There was a note that said "Sorry, please forgive me. -Sakura"

Sasuke's was a brand new watch. It also had a note saying the same thing.

Sakura said "Please forgive me."

Hinata smiled and said "I forgive you."

Sasuke said "I'll forgive you but only because Hinata does."

Sakura smiled and said "Fine by me."

She then said bye and left.

Sasuke said "I don't know if we should trust her."

"I think she changed. I could tell by her eyes she was very sorry."

"I guess."

----------------------------------------------

As the days went on Sasuke and Hinata were seeing each other almost everyday. Hinata even stopped stuttering completly. One day while sitting on a bench talking...ok ok making out, enjoying their time together they were interupted.

Lee said "Oh you two. So youthful."

That made them pull apart.

Sasuke asked, annoyed, "What are you doing here Lee..and Sakura?

Sakura said "We wanted to tell you that Lee and I are now dating!"

Hinata smiled and said "That's great."

Lee said "I know is in not! Even Sensai has a girlfriend."

"Really who?" Sasuke asked now curious.

Sakura answered "Shizune"

Sasuke and Hinata were both shocked.

Hinata said "Wow it seems this town is fulled with people you never thought would be together."

Sakura said "I know what you mean."

Lee said "To celebrate Sakura and I going out I would love to go to dinner. The four of us."

Hinata said sounds great.

And so they spent the night talking and laughing. Kohona was doing great. Along with the people who live there. Beside the couples meationed other people started dating too. Tsunade and Jiraya, Shikamaru and Temari, and Asuma and Kurani. Life was going absolutely perfect.

--------------------------------------

Completed.

Honestly I think this chapter was kinda boring. If I continue the story I don't really know what else to write. I could of always made Sakura stay mad longer, or had Itachi come into the story. I think I'll just leave it how it is.

I highly doubt there will be a sequal. If you guys really want one then please give me some ideas of one.

Sorry it took awhile to update this. I'm thinking about what my next story will be. If you guys have any ideas that would be great. It doesn't have to be SasukeXHinata. It could be anything just not Yaoi or Yuri. I don't write those.

I did start another fanfic of SasukeXHinata. I don't think it's that good though. I might change it a bit before posting it. Just keep on looking at my profile and you'll see two or three new stories soon. 1 on my own, 2 your ideas, 3 maybe the sequal.

Thank you guys again for all the great reviews. See ya in the next story :)


End file.
